Talk:Dahu
Moved some of the information from the Article page here, to be discussed of. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Possibly Weather Affected Appearers to be a weather based spawn. I seen it De-pop on weather change from "Fire" to no weather. Found it during Double Earth weather. Did not depop on change to Earth weather. I also encountered it during "double earth" but I did not wait for it to de-spawn. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Spawned as Single Earth weather started. User:Tomiko No weather, I passed the area as BST/WHM looking for G.birds and didn't see Dahu up. Passed again some time later during single Earth weather and it appeared at the very top of (D-9). -- Orubicon 01:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Definately appears to spawn during earth weather only, single or double. Found at J-6 during single earth weather. Was not there an hour prior during no weather. Enilanerda Found at L-6 on widescan during weather while scanning zone on chocobo, when I got close and prepared to engage weather dropped and Dahu depopped. User:Grenadier86 Pops only during weather, confirmed December 10, 2009. Camped all day on Rng killed 7 times only popped during weather. User:Grenadier86 Magic Defense High magic defense: Fire III 283 damage, Fire IV 432 damage. I did 363 with Thunder III and 465 with Blizzard III, as a 75RDM/37BLM with not even my best "nuke" gear on. Not sure if I'd call it a high defense? Didn't do much tests since I had a level 61 Paladin with me so I was conserving my mana to keep her alive. :] Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) 5/5 Wind Blade, 5/5 Pet Magic Attack Bonus Merits and ACP body with Pet Mag Att/Acc +7. Wind Blade only did 543 which at that time with TP, is about ~40% of the expected damage. Possible pet resist, I only got to do 1 Wind Blade, but more than likely I'll have to agree to a High Magic Defense for this NM. Enilanerda Testimonials * Fun solo NIN56/DNC28, constantly healing self so no tp for weaponskills, slow steady fight took 15 minutes. Enemy uses Great Sandstorm only and seems to have a Regain (Status Effect) allowing this to be spammed, this was much worse at less than 25% hp. Great Sandstorm also applies Blind (Status Effect) which can hurt your ability to Curing Waltz. Recommend bring Eye Drops and Regen from Fields of valor. My gear consisted of +32 AGI which allowed Utsusemi: Ni to last the full cooldown time. No ninja de-buffs used. - --Mahabharat 10:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * Bumped into this thing in the middle of (I-6) on my way to other places. Easily defeated as 75RDM/37BLM without even a sword, using an elemental staff accompanied with a 61PLD. Was missing most of the melee hits directed on the Red Mage and did 50-100 with Great Sandstorm spammage, which respectively did on the Paladin around 150~ points of damage. We both received 24 points of experience/limit points even with the Paladin having her adventuring fellow out. Dropped no loot whatsoever... Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) * Found at (L-6) as BST/NIN, Double Earth Weather, 40 XP but really not problems. --Ctownwoody 02:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * Easy Solo Smn75/Rng1 Enilanerda * Gives 50~53 EXP at Lv.74, Easily solo'd on WAR/NIN. *Easily taken down by 75whm, if a Whm can kill it it is soloable by any job @ 75 Reward from Hunt was Vs. Lizards Def +6~12 *just soloed it thf/dnc with TH3 0/1, was annoying fight, would be way easier as thf/nin and faster, 50 limit points, F-6 --lucifersama 03:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Just soloed on BST69 using CC. Fond him up and floating around no drops and 68 exp. ¬_¬ great. i wanted drop to. * Soloable by DRG75/WHM37. popped @ NW corner of (J-6) during Earth weather. * Just soloed on LV. 65BST/WHM. poped SW corner during Earth weather. Used hq tiger jug and beetles in between jug timer. 2 jugs and about 5-6 beetles and 1 scorp. Dont melee, just sit back, ss + blink up and ready up your next pet. --Dammian 01:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 WAR/DNC with a little difficulty, self curing was definately needed, even with defense gear on he landed some pretty hard hits. dropped a wind crystal PHAIL! * Soloed as 75thf/rng lost about 500 HP total, And that was from Great Sandstorm. 0/2 TH3 * NIN75/DNC36 easy fight, found out after i engaged no shiehe but i only got hit like 3 times only for 90-120dmg * Stupid easy solo PLD75/RDM37. Phalanx makes him hit for 0 (additional effect included). Greater Sandstorm didn't hit for more than 200. demonwhisper 22:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * You wanna talk embarresing? I just soloed this not even 5 minutes ago as a BRD75/NIN37 lol.... didn't even hit yellow hp, as the saying goes... {too weak} just double paeon with ebony harp +1, elegy, and beat it to death with a Dagger of Trials + a Joyeuse. 1/1 on hair at the moment. --Kikorimo 16:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * 75RDM/37RNG Was out camping Picolaton's PH when I saw this on widescan went out and buffed up and did all debuffs on him and destroyed him, he didn't break my stoneskin until he was at 5% health. --Niverive 1:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) * Duo'd 63BST/WHM and 68THF/NIN Used only 1 pet (Shellbuster Orob) which died at the end of fight * Ridiculously easy solo for 75 DNC/NIN. Probably not a huge surprise there, but I figured I'd mention it - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 21:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * Kill very easily on 80rng/sam, 200 tp skill chain sidewinder, then barrage. Used ees to finish off since its blind is kind of strong. * 75pld/dnc Easy took a couple of mins to kill but never felt any threat that it could kill me. Kept spaming sandstorm did about 30-60dmg a time very easy --Lilvikki 02:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by BST60/WHM30 with Stoneskin and Blink. Charm mostly Cactaurs and Tulwar Scorpions. solo'd as sam69/dnc34.... 1/1 on drop. running round doing page 5 fov..there it was..double earth and tornado in background. Not too bad...only got into yellow hp once and got the lock first time...at lvl69....66xp